Riches to rags
by S.O.S
Summary: Rodmilla confronts Dani afetr augustes death to tell her *don't want to spoil it*


The First Confrontation  
  
"Why do you think she's called us all for a meeting Paulette?" An eight year old Danielle enquired. Her voice lowered slightly and she continued her query, "Why so soon after papa's death? It hasn't been hardly two months since..." She cast her eyes down, pain obvious in her voice. Paulette felt sorry for the young girl, Auguste was a kind man and a wonderful father to Danielle. It was a great loss.  
"Come now child, Master Auguste would not want you being so glum. Maybe your stepmother has some good news? We must get going anyway, we don't want to be late," Danielle nodded trying to cheer up.   
"It's just... I miss him so much Paulette, he was the only one I had,"  
"Now that's just not true child. What about myself, Maurice, Louise, your good friend Gustauve and, dare I say it, even Lady Rodmilla, I'm sure she will take care of you child. There is nothing to worry about, we are all here to look out for you."  
Danielle's eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears. She couldn't manage any words, she felt so lucky to have friends, no, Paulette and the others were closer than that, they were practically family. Paulette's voice broke the silence, "Come one child we have to go now. You don't need to say a word." With that Danielle was ushered towards the door and downstairs.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Danielle emerged into the bustling environment of the huge hall. 'What was all this about?' she silently thought. She didn't have a lot of time to think about it because in graced Rodmilla wearing a thin smile and an evil sparkle in her eye. The room fell silent. Rodmilla surveyed the room, as if checking to see if everyone was there. Finally her eyes fell on Danielle who was standing in front of Paulette near the corner of the room. Her eyes seemed to speak as if with a mischievous secret. Danielle began to feel uneasy and shifted slightly from foot to foot. Rodmilla's eyes darted back to look at the whole room again. She paused and began in a loud commanding voice. "I suppose you are all wondering why I called you all here today?" There was silence, no one dared answer back to Rodmilla, even when she asked a question. "As you know our dear Auguste, died tragically some time ago." her voice never wavered. "Auguste was kind, generous, loving and above all: Respected." There were many mutters of agreement at this statement and Danielle found her throat tighten slightly. "He will be sorely missed. However," there was another long pause. "However, I am sure you will treat the new baroness with the same respect." Most of the servants turned to look at Danielle. Auguste had always said the manor would be hers when he passed. Rodmilla noticed this and the sly smile spread across her lips. "I am, of course, talking about myself." There was a gasp from the servants. Danielle's jaw dropped.   
"This is MY home. You have no right to declare yourself a baroness, Papa would never allow this!" An outraged Danielle screamed from the corner of the hall. Rodmilla lost her calm, cool approach and her face turned to one of anger.   
"You are nothing now! You are just an orphan girl who I should cast out on the streets! You are nothing, you have nothing and if you want to stay in your precious 'home' then you'll have to earn your keep!" Rodmilla's face relaxed and she became calm again. "I have the papers all here Danielle, signed by Auguste himself. The manor is mine now and you... you are going to learn to work. You shall serve myself and my daughters as if we were queens or you shall be dismissed and thrown out on the streets, maybe even shipped off to the Americas!" The whole room fell silent with the astounding announcement. Rodmilla glared at the servants. "Now get back to work all of you!" she snapped. She cast one last glance at Danielle and with a triumphant air about her she swept out of the room, her two daughters following behind her like sheep. The crowd dispersed noisily through the doors slowly apart form a few, including Maurice, Louise, Paulette and a few others who were close to Danielle. Realizing the consequences of the night she began to weep. Paulette took her in her arms in a comforting embrace. "Child, it's all right. I meant it, we will always be there for you... always."  
  
  
A/N  
uuuh... that was bad... I think I spelt everything right (I hope anyway!!!) and got my facts right (Dani was 8 right?!) I just always wondered how Rodmilla would break the news to Danielle that she was being made a servant... (and how she'd get away with it) I might go on from there.. maybe.. it was really just something to get my brain working again really. I apologize for it, it's a desperate attempt to use the English language! To be honest in my mind, Dani would have put up more of a fight, but she was only 8 (eh.. I think..) so I just tossed this around, spit it out and slapped it up here! (that does not sound too appetizing actually..)  
S.O.S  



End file.
